Look Who You Made Me Do
Ro Ro curses Jamal and Mario for leading him to Sean. Lyrics ''1: I don't like your brother's games Don't like your twisted ways And all the love I gave To a fool, no, they don't like you I don't like your parents' crime How you ignore my line You said the test was mine It was cruel, and I don't like you (oh) Pre-Chorus: He wasn't smarter, got me harder than the other time I mean, he smelled like he was dead, but that's just all the time I've got some notes of names and you'll be dead, don't wait in line I cut you once, then I cut him twice, oh! Chorus: Ooh, look who you made me do Look who you made me do Look who you just made me do Look who you just made me-- Ooh, look who you made me do Look who you made me do Look who you just made me do Look who you just made me do 2: I don't like Mario's brains Mall once belonged to me He saw that we were meant to be Asked her out and forgot me But then came Sean, and he brought on a lot of drama, drama And Mario, Mario couldn't see me due to his momma And then Sean screwed me up but one thing's for sure I cut his dick off and I will cut yours Pre-Chorus: He wasn't smarter, got me harder than the other time (other time) I mean, he smelled like he was dead, but that's just all the time (that's just all the time) I've got some notes of names and you'll be dead, don't wait in line I cut you once, then I cut him twice, oh! Chorus: Ooh, look who you made me do Look who you made me do Look who you just made me do Look who you just made me-- Ooh, look who you made me do Look who you made me do Look who you just made me do Look who you just made me do Bridge: I don't hurt nobody and nobody hurts me I'll be disaster ruining your life's dreams I don't hurt nobody and nobody hurts me I'll be disaster ruining your life's dreams I don't hurt nobody and nobody hurts me I'll be disaster ruining your life's dreams I don't hurt nobody and nobody hurts me I'll be disaster ruining your life's dreams (Ooh, look who you made me do Look who you made me do Look who you just made me do Look who you just made me--) "I'm sorry the good Ro Ro can't come to school right now" (Ooh, look who you made me do) "Why? Oh," (Look who you made me do Look who you just made me--) "Cause he's wet!" (Oh!) Chorus:'' Ooh, look who you made me do Look who you made me do Look who you just made me do Look who you just made me-- Ooh, look who you made me do Look who you made me do Look who you just made me do Look who you just made me do Ooh, look who you made me do Look who you made me do Look who you just made me do Look who you just made me-- Ooh, look who you made me do Look who you made me do Look who you just made me do Look who you just made me do Trivia *The only vulgar word Ro Ro says in the song is "dick". He attempted to keep the song clean but had to slip this in. *The first half of verse 1 talks about Jamal's brother Elijah being stupid and always messing with Ro Ro about Jamal and Jamal mistreating Ro Ro while the second half talks about Mario's parents disliking him being gay and keeping them apart.